Simple Jealousy
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Alucard feels a strange emotion as he watches Seras interact with the French mercenary, and he doesn't know what to feel. Then Pip is gone... So now what? AxS


Simple Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, though I sorely wish I did.

* * *

Deep crimson eyes glared from behind orange lenses. Light feminine laughter was heard with a male's deeper chuckles. A sneer crossed pale lips as the beautiful blood-colored eyes narrowed even further. Shrouded in shadows, the interloper was left unseen by the two he was watching. _**Who does that mercenary think he is?**_

Fury coursed through him as he heard a lewd comment from the subject of his ire toward the girl beside the mercenary. More laughter followed as the brunette threw his head back and laughed at the girl's blazing blush. A single dark eye danced with mirth as the blonde began sputtering, her own blue eyes furious.

The crimson eyes softened as they took in the young Draculina. _**You've grown well in the past months, Police Girl.**_ The Nosferatu, Alucard, couldn't hold back a malicious grin as his fledgling gave up trying to respond to the captain's comments verbally and merely settled for hitting him over the head. A cry of 'Pervert!' sounded through the small street.

Alucard had already reported to his master what he was able to learn from 'Dandy's' blood and had decided to check in on his police girl. He wasn't pleased when he witnessed the mercenary that came with them shamelessly flirting with her. Of course, Seras Victoria was too naïve to understand half of the brunette's comments.

Alucard settled back in his shadow to watch his fledgling's interaction with the human. It was entertaining, to be sure – the way she would hit him for random comments – but it was also infuriating. Seeing Seras laugh so freely with Pip Bernadotte stirred something in him that he hadn't felt in years – just a short time after Integra released him – he felt a coursing rage that welled up in his chest and burned through his limbs as if blood that his non-beating heart was pumping.

The vampire's crimson eyes narrowed in irritation at the unusual feeling and in a rare show of frustration, Alucard snarled and reached up to massage his temples. He would have to ask Walter what this all meant later on. Despite the butler being a former vampire hunter, Alucard felt that Walter was the one who understood him best – they _had_ fought together all those years ago, plus they wiped out no small number of Nazis in the process.

For now, though… Alucard looked once again at the laughing face of his fledgling. _**For now I'll leave them alone.**_

* * *

Alucard sat back and listened to the sobs coming from his fledgling's room. His crimson gaze stared blankly at the blood in the wine glass in his hand. They had returned to the manor sometime after the war finally ended, though he had to admit that he was very close to dying that time.

Even Alucard was remorseful for the former mercenary – Pip may have been a threat trying to take what wasn't his to claim, but he was a good man who had helped Seras more than Alucard had in that time.

Now, the mercenary was gone, giving her his blood so she could survive and defeat the enemies. If Alucard breathed on a regular basis, he would have sighed. His police girl was taking her first real kill as a vampire hard, but Alucard supposed that he shouldn't have thought it would be otherwise.

An especially loud wail caused the vampire to stand and fade into the shadows. _**I'm sorry, Police Girl… I think that it's about time that I take responsibility for you.**_ He reappeared in her room, taking in the sight of her sprawled across the mattress of her coffin bed.

His fledgling still hadn't seen him, and Alucard took off his glasses, hat and coat, setting them on the table. Walking forward, his shoes not making a sound on the stone floor, his crimson eyes softened as he looked her over. "Police Girl."

Seras gasped and quickly sat up, wiping her eyes. "Master! Ah, I'm sorry for disturbing you, I…"

Alucard reached down and pulled her up into his arms. "Hush, Police Girl. It's not abnormal to feel this agony after your first kill, especially when he was a good friend." He ran his hands through her short hair, soothing her as best he could.

Alucard wrapped his arms around her completely as his fledgling let the dams open. Bloody tears soaked his shirt as she let out all the pain she had been feeling. She had asked him once, if he had been able to hear the voices of those he fed off, and he had replied that they faded in time. Pip's voice must have faded now.

Seras obviously felt remorse for the soldier of fortune, and so did her master, but Alucard couldn't help but slightly pleased. Now that Pip was out of the way, he had his police girl all to himself.

The Dracul lowered his head beside hers, and Seras unconsciously bared her neck to him in a sign of submission. A smirk made its way across his face as his fangs lengthened. "He wouldn't want you to be sad, Seras…" She whimpered softly as he nuzzled her pulse point. "Let me show you how much more… enjoyable being of our kind can be."

Seras whimpered again, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him permission. Alucard let his smirk grow then let his fangs sink into her neck. _**Good girl, Seras.**_

_

* * *

_

"Why do I feel anger when I see them together, Walter?" Alucard stared out the window, his back to the butler. "I don't want her to be with him, especially alone. What is_ this, Shinigami?"_

_The elderly man behind the Nosferatu smirked, a curious glint shining from behind his monocle. "If I didn't know better, Alucard, I would say that you're jealous." His smirk widened when he saw the glare that was being aimed at him over the red-clad shoulder. "Of course that's simply preposterous." _

"_Damn right, it is." Alucard's growl was dangerous as his eyes shifted back to the window and the moon beyond it. _**Although… It would explain everything… **_His eyes narrowed at the moon. _**What have you done to me, Seras Victoria?**

* * *

Now, with his fangs gently drinking from her neck, hearing her soft mewls at the sensation it sent through her, Alucard couldn't help but feel content. _**I suppose you were right, Shinigami…**_ His eyes darkened slightly as he thought of the traitorous butler.

_**Pity you were so power-hungry, Walter. I may have let you become part of my kin; instead, you became a vampire through filthy, inefficient means. Oh well.**_ A moan vibrated through his fledgling's throat as he detached himself, lapping at the small puncture wounds with his tongue. _**I get to keep them to myself.**_

**A beloved master only for me, and a servant who loves only me.**

* * *

AN: Yay! Another Hellsing fic! Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think!


End file.
